Scarred Paws
by Jedi Knight Wolfheart
Summary: It has been five years since the Pevensies left their familes to return to England. When the Telmarines attack what is most precious to them, what will they do?
1. Introduction

Scarred Paws

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. On with the show!**

It had been five years since they had last seen their Narnian families, and they had lost hope long ago. Peter could still picture, after all these years, his wife and son's tear-stained faces.

But, he had to follow the Great Lion's wishes; he had done so much for all of them.

Off into the distance, he could hear his 5 year-old nephew crying and clinging onto his sister, while his brother-in-law tried to stop himself from following her to England.

Everyone had suffered that day, and every day after. For half of themselves was missing, at least for the eldest Pevensies. Edmund and Lucy had never tied-the-knot with other people, but were off sailing through the Lone Islands for its annual hunting show, when they were taken.

For months, none of them got a good rest, not after what Aslan told them a couple weeks after they had returned. Narnia was attacked. By some vicious savages named Telmarines. They had _begged _with the Great Lion to send them back, so they could protect their families and their very country. He had refused, saying that the Fates had already decided Narnia's fate. He didn't reveal more, no matter how hard they tried.

( almost 5 years after they returned to England)

Ramundu's daughter sat looking out over the crystal-clear waters. Gently lapping waters rose to meet her, when there was a disturbance. She could_ just _spot a sail lapping up the cool breeze, but it was enough. She ran as fast as she could to the cottage where she and her son lived. Alexander Leo Pevensie looked up from his astronomy book to see his mother gathering up a month's worth of supplies.

He jumped into action, his blond hair flying in the tumbling sea winds. He grabbed his small hunting knife, and ran to the deserted cave they always came to when the Telmarines came to their island.

'Hide' he thought with vigor, racing along the sea bank. But it was not to be. He saw scores of men offloading from the biggest ship the 11 year-old had ever seen. Even bigger than his father's.

They spotted him.


	2. Tears of the loved

**Chapter 2 Tears of loved ones**

The soldiers ran toward the frozen prince, his aquamarine eyes staring almost unseeing. He quickly came to his senses, running to the only place he had even a hope of escaping, his father's old boat.

He full on sprinted when he saw it, its worn-out lion head always reminded of the Great Lion he had seen in paintings. He jumped onto the boat, always careful not to tip his only hope of freedom.

He didn't know where his mother was, if she was alright or not. Fear gripped his heart with its icy talons when the soldiers caught up with him, forcing at sword-point to stop what he was doing. Forlorn and silently praying to Aslan, he jumped out of the boat. The prince knew he had been beat.

(With Pevensies)

"Peter, oh Peter its horrible! Oh dear Aslan, please no!" Lucy said when she awoke from her dream-turned-vision. Lucy knew the events were real; she had been getting them frequently, each in more clarity than the last.

"What is it Lu, please don't tell me that Edmund spilled ink on your favorite dress again!" Peter said, waking up from his nap. The King was looking worse-for-wear, but not much better than the rest of them.

"No, it's about Alex! The Telmarines got them!" with just those words, she struck terror into all of them. Peter put his head down, crying crystal tears of pure agony.

"Please Aslan not my boy, please not my boy." Peter kept repeating those words over-and-over, hoping that it was a horrible nightmare.

"Lucy, do you know what happened to Lily? Did she get captured too?" Peter's blue eyes nearly cried out in their agony, but his soul needed the answer he knew she would say. Still it teased him with its hauntingly vacant words; it nearly killed him to hear what his heart screamed in its burning.

"She was captured, before Alex. It's a miracle she is still alive, due to her shoulder." Lucy said brokenly. Lily always had a bum shoulder, one of her over-looked faults.

The news broke the King, for he could do nothing, nothing but mourn his family. For in the Telmarine castle, it was much like the White Witch's fortress. No one that comes in goes out.

**AN: SUPER BOWL! Go Giants! WOO! (Gets worried about copy write people)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the giants, super bowl, or the chronicles of Narnia**

**-Lupus**


	3. The Lion and the Prince

Chapter 4- The Prince and the Lion

**I'm sorry this is out so late! School has been wading me down, bit by bit! Hopefully this is good, but no promises!**

The King of Old was holed up in his room, with little-too-no hope of ever coming out. It was starting to scare Lucy. Peter's broken sobs could be heard night-and-day, echoing their slow dirge.

He only allowed Susan into his room, because she knew what he was feeling. It had nearly happened to her family. Her son, Rilian, had been only been 6 when the Telmarines come calling for them. They had heard that her husband and heir were living in the Lone Islands, and so went to check it out.

When they arrived, they not only met the famed 'Knights of the Mane', but also the whole island armed and ready to fight. Needless–to-say, they went in guns-blazing.

The battle was long, and many-a-injury occurred on both sides, but eventually they yielded. They went back to their concurred land of Narnia, and quietly licked their wounds.

That is, until now.

(With Alex and Lily)

Ramundu's daughter paced methodically along the cell floor, trying to come up with a plan to save them both. Her son tried to think of happier memories, them mainly consisting of his father and him together.

A jangling of keys startled them both. A lone jailer and a few guards stood in front of their cell, sneering at them. A feeling of foreboding washed over them, and the cool dampness and decay of the cell, started to unnerve them.

Lost images of forgotten dead flashed through the Queen's mind, pictures of suffering, painted by Lord Fate himself. The young Prince stood tall, awaiting his fate with false bravado. His eyes mirrored a sea storm, churning and unforgiving.

The guards grabbed them, forcing them to the ground, to tie their hands together much-too-tight. The Telmarines eyes shone with sick-justice, and a gleam of a madman.

They forced them up, and dragged the royalty to the Receiving Room, where the 'king' awaited them.

The walk was silent, a cool sense of anguish burned in Lily's heart, as she tried not to show her hopelessness to her only son. The guards threw back the great oak door, shoving them inside, but not before she spat on each of their boots. The Captain of the Guard grabbed her by the hair, wrenching it by the roots.

"Well, my_ queen_,lovely of you to stop by! It's simply _marvelous, _don't you think boy. Oh, is the _Prince of Narnia _scared? Do I scare you boy! I'll give you something to be scared about!" with that the Captain slapped the boy hard on his left cheek.

To this, the prince merely turned his tear-riddled face to the right, and said these words, true as Aslan's breath.

"If you are going to slap me, do it worthy of my status! I am NOT your _servant boy!_ And may Aslan shed not a tear at your death! And may you _rot _like the corpse-breath worm you are, in Hell!"

Thunder struck the room, and the torches blew out like a ghost. There was a distant roaring, like a lion's sweet serenade. A soft, velvet pawed lion walked out of the Receiving Room to greet them as a father would a favorite son, at least for the Narnian royalty.

"Son of Adam, why would you wish such a fate on him? Can you not look for forgiveness in your young heart?" the Great Lion asked in a soft, gentle tone.

"I'm sorry my lord, I will try better. How is Dad doing? Is he alright?"Alexander said, puzzled as to why He was here, of all places in all the worlds.

"Peter is not well without you too with him, and that is why I am here. But first…" He said looking at the distant sunset, its pale, warm rays glinting into the hall.

"Edward Allen Perez, Captain of the Guard of the Telmarine Army, you time is almost up. You may, or may not, depending on your choices, see me again. But if you believe in My Country, Heaven, then you would do well to tread _lightly_. There will be no second chances." With a flick of his tail He made the guard drop Lily to the ground.

She shakily stood up, and held out her wrist in shame.

"My lord, I would gladly make the sacrifice you made at the Table, and I know I will have to before I see Your country, but will you please undo these wretched bonds?" her head hung in shame, she looked up when the Lion breathed life into her face.

"Do not despair Dear One, your suffering is my suffering. And all suffering and every sin is point-less in the end. You will live forever, so do not give up hope. Your journey is not over by a long-shot! Hop on!" He said while raising a golden talon to break the bonds tying them together, literally speaking of course.

The Prince was silent this whole time, but finally said in a quiet, respectful voice "You heard my prayer, sir? That me and Mum could be with Dad again, like old times?"

"Yes Little Lion, I heard. I hear everyone's prayers. From the smallest mouse, to the biggest Giant's, you are all the same in my eyes. Now, let us be off! I believe someone is missing us all terribly."

With that, they climbed on His back, and were surrounded in light, almost blinding them.

**Woo long chapter! That was interesting to type. Well, thanks to all the support for this! Review!**

**-Lupus**


End file.
